callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barrett .50cal
Reqesting Damage Multiplier values(MP). Ryukira 02:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) The tally chart actually looks like a hard sight 21:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Silencer damage I've been getting plenty of "One Shot One Kill" awards with the silencer. :Well, 50 (Base Damamge) * 1.4 (Stopping Power) * 1.5 (Head/Neck/Chest shot) = 105 Damage; If you can get a one hit kill with a silencer and without stopping power, then the silencer damage is incorrect. 14:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: But if it does 50 damage base with a silencer, and a head/neck/chest shot gives a 1.5X bonus, then it would do 100 damage, would that not be a 1 shot kill? Or do people have more then 100 health, it's not stated anywhere ho much a player has... 22:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Shoulder Fire "Despite what it shows in Call of Duty, it is most possible to accurately fire this gun from the shoulder, thanks to its size, weight, and recoil managment system (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2S7IqrVLHY&feature=related)." Dissagree with this statement. 15Kgs plus the shot makes this a very heavy gun, even in the video the Marine has a very hard time holding the thing steady. I don't doubt you can fire it from the shoulder or hip but you need to be a farily built fellow and do not expect to ever snipe this way since even the Marine has issues with recoil. The other rifles in the game are considerably lighter and therefore more likely to be shoulder fired without knocking someone down. -- 13:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ... did you even get the point of this? we're just trying to show that the recoil in call of duty is nonsense. the recoil he seems to "endure" is about that of the M21 in COD4/mw2. --TNT LotLP 14:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I understand the recoil is nonsense, but this dude who wrote the above statement is trying to justify being able to shoulder fire a .50 accurately, something I call bullshit on. -- 12:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome to go and find proof for the contrary. --TNT LotLP 13:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I just did! Watch the video. Do you see the dude holding the gun even remotely still after firing a round? Hell no. -- 23:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::uh...., sure dude. he's holding the gun pretty solid, and besides, he's prolly not even shooting at anything specific, he's not even aiming, he's simply demonstrating shoulder fire. --TNT LotLP 01:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Update, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1trjyYZF60 See him holding he gun? That's damn steady, like, big time, and even low recoil. Definately able to shoulder fire it in an accurate fashion. --TNT LotLP 00:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No you idiot, after he fires the shot you see the gun jitter like crazy? That's because he can't hold it. Have you ever fired a gun before? Anything as powerful as a .50? Doubt it. I personally own a Barrett M99, which is a single-shot bolt action .50 BMG rifle. I am currently in the US Army and with my experience as a 45B (small arms/artillery repairer) I can tell you absolutely, unequivocally, with utter certainty that no matter how huge or strong you are, you WILL NOT be able to fire an M82 or M107 from the standing position and maintain ANY kind of precision in your shooting. It is not a weapon system that was ever meant be fired from a standing position. Yes, if you were holding it pointed down a hallway and some guy ran at you, you'd probably be able to hit him with a little luck. But forget this waving it around room-clearing fast-turning kinda shit you see in the game. It's also a weapon system that can't be silenced anywhere near as quiet as seen in MW2, let alone with a Suppressor that small. the .50 BMG Suppressors like the Gemtech Stormfront are effing huge. Honestly, Call of Duty is so completely unrealistic in so many ways that you'd be an utter fool to claim otherwise. The Barrett is but one tiny part of that, even taking into account the ridiculous idea that anyone wearing any kind of armor would survive a torso hit with a .50 BMG, let alone keep fighting. But I could go all day waxing eloquent about the very impressively messy terminal performance of the .408 Chey-Tac and the .50 BMG on human targets. We could also talk about the Shotguns that somehow spray shot patterns like they don't have barrels at all, and how weapons firing weaker calibers somehow do more damage for no reason, and how the baddest ass PT stud on the planet wouldn't be able to run around so fast for any distance at all, let alone sprint, carrying an M4, 21 loaded 30 round magazines, 11 40mm grenades, full body armor with plates and helmet, along with a pair of ancient blackpowder lever-action shotguns in each hand and flip cock them all day long and reload them via telekinesis since both your hands are full. Or we can talk about the real doozy - you know, healing from severe multiple gunshot wounds in ~10 seconds or so. CoD isn't realistic. Stop trying to act like it is, and for the love of god quit trying to analyze & explain IW's many SNAFU's and inconsistencies in weapons details like it's a goddamn intel report. Sincerely, SPC Boardman Wreckless1 08:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MP This is just my opinion, but IW really messed up by making this the starting sniper rifle in MP. Ghost Leader 12:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) "Less used by skill players" Oh man this just SCREAMS BAWWWWWWWWWW. Why is this line in the article? 21:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree. You are allowed to take it out, ya know. If you see something stupid like that, take it out immediately instead of bringing it to the talk page. Assert yourself. And please, make an account. I can already tell that you would be a very welcome addition to the team. Imrlybord7 21:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ah, dunno why I didn't think to make an account earlier. However, it appears the page is locked? :X TheFedExPope 21:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Stopping Power What effect does Stopping Power have on the Barrett? Decster97 22:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :It makes it a one hit kill only to the neck, head, and stomach and chest. Limbs will require another hit, unless the enemy has already been hurt a bit. Without SP it kills one hit to the head neck and upper chest only. Okay, thanks. Decster97 07:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Stopping power on the barret is useful for one reason and one reason alone: the ability to one-shot to the lower chest. That's about it. And someone earlier said they didn't agree with the Barret being the first unlockable sniper, I don't see anything wrong with it. I personally compared it to the WA, and the WA can acheive one shot kills in the upper chest and anything above that, and has less recoil, the list of advantages go on. M21 has more accuracy and a larger clip, and less recoil, making the usual need for two shots of little difference. As for the intervention, it is more accurate, and is better at quickscoping, and for this reason, the barret's place as first unlockable sniper is not too unreasonable. In fact, the only reason I use the barret is how I enjoy mashing the trigger firing it full auto and having people saying that I have a mod, which I find hilarious :P MAJOR VANDALISM can someone fix this please + the m4a1 page is also fucked up Elberto 15:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC)